Just Sam and Jack
by ShanksSJ
Summary: What do Sam and Jack do with the late night hours?
1. Night

It was two in the morning and everyone on base had clocked out for the night; except us that is. These precious hours of silence were all we had. He was my CO, my Colonel, and I was his 2IC, his Major, and we were forbidden to love. Since the Zatarc incident we had been living a double life. In the daylight hours he was the commander of SG1 and he called me Carter. I was his second in command and I called him Sir. In the midnight hours a transformation would take place and we would become just Sam and Jack, nothing more then a man and a women, in love.

            It was in these midnight hours that the two of us, Sam and Jack, were truly happy. In his quarters, once the security camera stopped functioning at one a.m., as it has every night, knowledge of the regulations would vanish from our minds if only for a few hours. I would fill him in on the techno babble he secretly wants to hear and Jack could finally say aloud all the flirtatious comments he had built up during the day. This is what I looked forward to each day and what I missed while we were off world.

            Lying in his arms that particular night I realized I could keep this between us no longer. As far as our friends knew we had indeed 'left it in the room,' but in reality we had been lying to them for two long years. Once those feelings were brought out in the open by the Zatarc machine there was no way we were going to throw them away and give in to Air Force regulations. If we could only tell them the truth, we could genuinely be ourselves and kick the habit of sneaking around the base at one a.m. for good. Making a silent promise to myself that in the morning I would convince Jack that coming clean to at least Janet and SG-1 would be good for both of us, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Day

The next morning, I spoke to Jack about putting our secret out in the open; open at least to our friends. I knew Jack liked having a secret that only we knew, but he put my needs first and soon we had pulled up in front of O'Malley's Bar and Grill where I told our friends to meet us. Deciding to let them figure it out on their own, we sauntered in with our hands locked together. Upon seeing us, Teal'c, true to form, cocked his head and raised his right eyebrow as he listened to Daniel and Janet's whispering. Not seeing any accusing looks I decided this wouldn't be as hard as I had imagined.

Janet was the first to comment as we approached the table, "Looks like you guys aren't completely blind to your feelings. I mean it did take you four years, but at least you gave in before one of you retired." Daniel was the next to put his two cents in, "So what made you guys change your mind?"

"What can I say, undomesticated equines couldn't keep me away," Jack put in before I had the chance to answer.

"Undomesticated equines?" Janet and I exclaimed at the same time.

Teal'c statically corrected Jack, "I believe you once told me the phrase was 'wild horses', O'Neil"

"You know I hate clichés."

"Well, actually Daniel, it was the confessions that Zartac machine forced us to make; we've been dating for two years. I'm sorry we lied to you guys for so long. We just didn't want to risk our careers on someone slipping up," I said in response to Daniel's question.

"I knew it. Ever since the morning after we stopped looping I suspected you two had something going on. Oh, and Teal'c, I believe you owe me fifty bucks."

"Indeed it appears I do, Danieljackson."

"You betted against us Teal'c?" Jack asked lightheartedly.

"I did not believe Majorcarter would break regulations and become involved with you unless you retired… again."

"Well, thanks for the support, T"

"You are very welcome, O'Neil."

"I was being sarcastic, Teal'c."

"As was I."

"Oh…"

Seeing the conversation veering off course, I quickly pushed it in the right direction.

"So you guys aren't upset with our decision to break regulations?"

Janet was quick to reassure me, "Not at all, Sam. We saw it coming a mile away. In fact, there is a pool in the SGC about when General Hammand or the President will make an exception for the two of you."

"What did you put you bet down for?" Jack inquired.

"$100 on three weeks."

"At the metal ceremony? Little risky don't you think?"

"I have inside information."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last week at the fundraiser, the General had a little to much to drink. We started talking about you and he just let it all out. Seems that the President picked up on the looks you two are always giving each other and made a special request. He must really like you Jack; he went to a lot of trouble."

"Well you know who wouldn't," Jack said as he puffed out his chest.

"Janet, that's great!" I exclaimed already liking the idea.

Jack was the one who asked the question that was on all of our minds, "He's not going to split up SG-1 is he?" 

"No, of course not, you're to vital to the success of the SGC."

"In that case, lets celebrate!" I said as I raised my glass in a toast, "To the President."


End file.
